


Riko/Hyuuga/Kiyoshi Drabbles

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Drabble Posts [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets about Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and their appallingly adorable threesome. Updated periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Domesticity | Knitting | Coffeeshop AU**

**Domesticity meme  
#Riko has standards**

Not surprisingly, it is Riko who puts her foot down about it. “No,” she says, “I absolutely refuse.” So hotels are right out of the question.

Actually, it’s not so bad. They pool their budgets together and get an apartment that is not __very__ large, considering that it houses all three of them (Junpei argues that Teppei ought to count as 1.5 people, given the size of him, 1.2 people at the absolute minimum, but Teppei just points out that Riko only counts as .8 of a person, and then Riko smacks both of them and tells them to shut up). But it is just large enough to hold three desks and the world’s ugliest couch and one bed, and as far as they’re concerned, it’s perfect.

Even if it does make Aida Kagetora weep tears of blood every time the subject comes up. But as far as Riko is concerned, that’s just a pleasant bonus.

* * *

**Domesticity meme  
#the knitting thing is totally canon compliant**

They make gadgets for this. Junpei knows so, because he has seen them. (Junpei has seen all kinds of things, things he shudders to tell: a scrum of little old ladies after the last of a batch of deeply discounted Malabrigo is a thing to haunt a man’s nightmares.) They make gadgets for this that can’t possibly cost __that__ much, and yet here he sits, hands stretched out in front of him while Teppei winds the skein of yarn off them into a tidy center-pull ball.

When he points out that they don’t have to be doing it this way, Riko simply smiles and shrugs. “I like this way better,” she says. “Teppei’s balls are the best.” Her needles never even slow down as Junpei sputters and Teppei laughs.

(Handknit socks are pretty much the best thing ever, however—even Junpei can admit to this.)

* * *

**#andreaphobia**  
#Two of them run a coffee shop. The third becomes a regular...  
#not even Aida Kagetora gets free pastries from this place 

Eventually they give up on trying to be subtle, turn the register and the espresso machines over to the minions, and frogmarch Kiyoshi into the stock room when he stops in for his usual. It says something about their clientele that no one really pays attention to this when it happens beyond giving them a couple of bored glances. Kiyoshi himself goes with a cheerful laugh and looks around himself with interest while Junpei locks the door behind them. "Is this where—?"

Heaven only knows what fresh bit of random chatter he's about to spot off, but Riko chooses that moment to take her shirt off. Even Kiyoshi can't misconstrue that; he stops short while she tosses it aside. When she unhooks her bra and takes it off, he goes bright red.

Junpei has to admire the fact that the guy only stares for a second or two before he jerks his gaze up and trains it on Riko's face. That's willpower, is what it is. Not that it's going to do him any good.

"Um, what...?" 

"This," Riko says as Junpei begins peeling out of his own shirt, "is where you are going to help us commit a few health code violations." She begins advancing on Kiyoshi, purposefully. 

"I am?" Kiyoshi asks, but it's a pretty feeble effort on his part—he doesn't look the least bit clueless this time, just gobsmacked. 

"Yes," Junpei says Riko reaches up and pulls Kiyoshi down for a kiss. (He doesn't put up even a token resistance, Junpei notes; after a second, he lifts his hands and spreads them against the curve of Riko's spine to pull her closer.) "You definitely are."

And high time, too. All the free pastries they've showered on the man in their attempt to woo him have really been cutting into their overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping

**#majester**  
#apartmentverse, housekeeping  
#feels everywhere 

The first response any of Riko's female acquaintances gives her when she finds out that Riko lives with two boys is instant reflexive sympathy. Riko's had more classmates and friends widen their eyes at her as they purse their lips, inhale sharply enough to make their nostrils flair, and follow that up with a, "Oh, I'm so _sorry_ ," than she has fingers and toes. Some of them mean it sincerely enough; others flavor it with a dash of good humor; still others say it with a certain nasty malice. 

Riko answers all of them the same way, by smiling at them and pretending not to understand: "What for?" she asks them, as cheerfully as she can manage. "So far it's worked out really well."

It's not her fault if no one ever believes her when she says that, or when she refuses to confirm that her boys are horrible slobs and as their roommate, she spends all her free time cleaning up after them.

The secret truth is this: Jun-chan and Teppei do most of the housework themselves, and if anyone has to be prodded into doing her fair share, it's Riko herself. She can't help it! Housework is boring and tedious and sometimes kind of gross, and there are so many other things she would rather spend her time doing than laundry or sweeping or making the bed. So Jun-chan does most of the cooking, and Teppei actually takes a weird satisfaction in scrubbing down the bathroom until it's gleaming, and whoever has the time free throws a load of laundry into the wash. Teppei also tends to do the vacuuming and sweeping, and if they don't keep an eye on him, has a tendency to pick up the other slack in the housekeeping, like doing the dishes if Riko doesn't get right on that or taking out the trash if she doesn't beat him to it. It's sweet, and absolutely infuriating at the same time, that Teppei still takes so much care to tread lightly and make himself useful even when he sleeps between them at night.

But that's their business, and not for anyone but them, and so Riko simply smiles when people shake their heads disbelievingly at her. "Really," she tells them, "we manage just fine together."

After all, it's the truth.


End file.
